Nuestra Historia
by Reira-chan
Summary: Es el primer one-shot sasunaru que hago,espero les agrade n.n


Bueno he aquí mi primer one-shot Sasunaru, así que espero que les guste a todos

Sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Era una noche fría el viento corría fuerte y el cielo estaba nublado, ya empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de agua, al parecer se avecinaba una gran tormenta. En las calles frías solo se podía ver a la gente correr para encontrar un refugio de la lluvia al igual que los animales, pero al parecer no a todos le molestaba la lluvia otros la disfrutaban como en el caso de estos dos shinobis.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en un lago cercano a Konoha acostados en el césped mojado a causa de la lluvia, pero eso no les molestaba al contrario lo disfrutaban, los dos estaban abrazados, Naruto tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke donde podía escuchar claramente los latidos de Sasuke mientras el Uchiha se relajaba acariciando los sedosos cabellos rubios.

Pov´s Sasuke

-Oe, dobe-

-Mmm...-

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos de una vez, se está haciendo tarde y estamos completamente mojados-me iba levantando mientras te hablaba, pero al parecer no te agradaba la idea ya que me cogiste más fuerte de la cadera

-No quiero estoy muy cómodo aquí- hacías uno de esos pucheros que tanto me encantan es que te dan un aire tan infantil

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión vamos levántate y te prometo que te invitare ramen- se que no te podrás resistir a eso

-Ramen!! Está bien teme vamos-te levantaste enseguida y me empezaste a jalar rumbo a la ciudad

-Dobe que si me sigues jalando nos podemos caer, el suelo esta resbaloso por la lluvia- pero tu ni caso me hacías solo repetías "ramen, ramen, ramen" en serio no entiendo cómo te puede gustar eso, pero tú siempre me dices "el ramen es comida de dioses, teme en serio debes tener malos gustos"

-Sasuke mira ya casi llegamos- creo que me metí mucho en mis pensamientos ya que ni me di cuenta que ya estábamos llegando, te soltaste de mi y empezaste a correr por la ladera, te grite para que te detengas

-¿Eh?- me dijiste antes de tropezarte y empezar a rodar hasta que chocaste contra un árbol, corrí lo más pronto posible hacia ti

-¿Dobe estas bien?... te dije que no corrieras- empecé a revisarte para ver si tenías alguna herida pero la mayoría eran pequeños rasguños hasta que…

-Teme!! Ten cuidado- me di cuenta que al parecer te habías hecho una lesión en el pie con la caída

-si serás dobe, creo que te fracturaste el pie- empecé a tocarlo y tú solo dabas pequeños gemidos de dolor

-¿Y como está?- me preguntaste aún con una mueca de dolor en tu cara

-Al parecer solo es una pequeña lesión, nada grave solo necesitas reposo- te informe mientras te vendaba con un pequeño pañuelo que tenía. Al terminar de vendarte intentaste levantarte pero te lo impedí

-¿Teme que haces?-

-Naruto no vas a poder caminar, dejame que te cargue- vi como te pusiste rojo al instante, eso me dio mucha gracia pero sé que si me rió empezaras a gritarme, así que prefiero aguantarme

-No! Me nie...mfm- no pudiste terminar ya que te empecé a besar, primero fue suave hasta tornarse más necesitado, nos quedamos juntos así un rato hasta que se nos acabo el aire

-Sasuke…- me dijiste

-Naruto me dejaras cargarte?- me voltee y te indique que te subieras a mi espalda

-¿No… hay otro…modo?- me preguntaste otra vez sonrojado

-Si la hay… que te parece estilo nupcial jeje- te quedaste de piedra ahí sí que no me pude aguantar y se me salió una pequeña risa

-Baka…- me dijiste mientras agachabas la cara para que no vea el gran sonrojo que te había salido – prefiero el… otro-

-Está bien- me volví a voltear mientras tú te subías- ya estás??- te pregunte y me asentiste con la cabeza

Mediante el camino estabas cayado así que decidí hablar para romper la tensión del ambiente, pero… en verdad me cambiaste mucho, ahora resulta que el gran Sasuke Uchiha quiere hacer conversación je eso es algo que nunca hubiera hecho, en verdad lograste romper la dura coraza que tenía Naruto, desde aquel día…

**Flash Back Pov s Reira**

-Entonces necesitamos poner a alguien de su cuidado- decía Tsunade mientras entrelazaba sus manos y apoyaba su mentón en ellas

-Obaa-chan yo puedo cuidarlo- entraba Naruto de improvisto al despacho de la Hokage

-Naruto cuantas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar?? Y con respecto a ese tema no creo que seas el más adecuado- dijo la Hokage cosa que no le agrado a Naruto

-¿Por qué? Yo soy el que más conoce a Sasuke y… Soy su mejor amigo dattebayo!! – se defendía Naruto es que no veía quien más podría cuidar de su amigo, él era el único que conocía tan bien a Sasuke

-Naruto ten en cuenta que por esa misma razón no eres el más conveniente, te puedes dejar llevar por los sentimientos que tienes hacia Sasuke- el rubio sabía que Tsunade tenía razón, pero él quería ser quién cuidara de su amigo, además estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no interferirían con su misión.

-Obaa-chan se que tienes razón pero… no te preocupes yo sé cómo tratar con Sasuke, por favor confía en mí solo esta vez ¿sí?, tú sabes cómo he luchado por traerlo de vuelta y yo… quiero ser el que haga que vuelva el antiguo Sasuke Uchiha- era cierto el rubio shinobi había sufrido mucho por traer de vuelta a su amigo y se notaba cuantas ganas tenía Naruto de volver a ver a ese Sasuke; egocéntrico, creído, con su pose "ni el aire me despeina así que jodete" (Tenía que ponerlo es que es la pose del Uchiha-Bastardo xD)

-Está bien Naruto… PERO – siempre tenía que haber un "pero" pensaba el rubio ninja- si veo que no haces las cosas como deberían te cambiaré de inmediato ¿Entendiste?-

-Claro que si obaa-chan non - y Naruto como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la oficina de la Hokage

-Este chico cuando no- la Hokage se sobaba las sienes en acto de enfado pero la verdad estaba feliz de que Naruto sonriera de nuevo, ya que en esos días en que tenían al Uchiha encerrado, al rubio se le veía deprimido o preocupado.

-OBAA-CHAN!! Me olvidaba de las instrucciones jeje – Naruto cogió el pergamino y se fue corriendo

-Kami dame paciencia con este crío TwT- rogaba Tsunade

Sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasu

Por mientras en las calles de Konoha estaba Naruto caminando o mejor dicho leyendo el pergamino que le había dado Tsunade donde decía los cuidados y cosas que no debería hacer en presencia del moreno Sasuke y así siguió leyendo hasta el final después enrollo el pergamino y se lo guardo entre la ropa. Al llegar a su cama se recostó en su cama y le vino nostalgia de aquellos tiempos en que siempre peleaba con el Uchiha, siempre por tonterías que mayormente causaba él pero no lo iba a admitir Naruto Uzumaki también tenía orgullo aunque no tan alto como el orgullo del moreno que estaba por los cielos, le daba risa recordar como cuando él cayó encima de Sasuke haciendo que se besaran por accidente, esos labios tan tersos en verdad había disfrutado de ese roce pero no lo podía demostrar así que hizo como si hubiera sido lo más repulsivo que le hubiera pasado y como olvidar la paliza que le dieron todas las kunoichis de la clase pero bien valía la pena por esos suaves labios. El rubio estaba cansado, fueron muchas emociones por un día sería mejor dormir ya mañana tendría que ir temprano a cuidar de Sasuke

-Bueno me muero de sueño, aunque no es bueno acostarse tan temprano- decía el rubio mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba las 6:17 de la noche- hare una excepción por hoy nn- Naruto se puso su piyama, se acomodo en la cama y dejo que Morfeo se lo llevara a su mundo.

Al día siguiente 8:45 de la mañana

-Mmm… sírveme más… ramen jeje- mientras el rubio soñaba que se comía un tazón enorme lleno de ramen se le hacía tarde para ir a cuidar al Uchiha, pero por suerte el rubio se cayó de la cama tanto que se movía.

-Auch… ¿qué paso ´ttebayo?- Naruto se levanto un poco adolorido por la caída, pero todo el dolor se le fue al ver qué hora era

-NO PUEDE SER!! Me quede dormida dattebayo!!- el próximo Hokage empezó a alistarse a la velocidad de la luz, entró corriendo al baño ya sin ninguna prenda y abrió el caño…

-ESTA HELADA!!- se escucho un gritó por todo el vecindario (Ay mi Naru-chan sos tan lindo como un kitsune pero tan taradito como un burro xD/ Haruko: pero si tu escribes la historia ¬¬/ no mates el momento inner-Baka n.n)

10 minutos despues

-Llegare tarde!!- era lo único que decía Naruto mientras corría con dirección a la torre de la Hokage para que lo llevaran donde estaba su amigo y que ahora sería su "protegido". Al llegar al despacho de Tsunade, Naruto entro sin previo aviso como de costumbre ganándose una reprimenda de parte de la Hokage, ya después de eso los dos juntos fueron donde tenían encerrado a Sasuke. Cuando llegaron a la celda se podía observar a un moreno acostado tranquilamente en la cama de la celda.

-Naruto te lo dejo, cualquier problema avísame-Tsunade se retiró dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- al ser su nombre mencionado el moreno abrió los ojos que dejaban ver unos pozos negros como la noche que te sumergía totalmente.

-¿Qué quieres?- el moreno se paró a encarar a la cara de su ex amigo, se notaba la cólera en él, tenía los ojos puestos en Naruto de tal forma que pareciese que quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

-Me alegra que estés bien - le sonrió con tal sinceridad que sorprendió a el Uchiha, pero no lo demostraría él no tenía sentimientos ni emociones. El Uchiha se volteó para no seguir viendo a aquel rubio que tanto lo había perseguido, sin importar que supiera que él no quería volver, después de tantas persecuciones hacia su persona por fin su ex amigo había logrado atraparlo con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo y de Kyubi.

-Ja después de que me trajeras aquí contra mi voluntad, puedes seguir sonriendo así, que hipócrita que eres- el moreno voltio para darle una mirada llena de desprecio y rencor al rubio, ante esto el portador de Kyubi bajo la mirada y es que no podía creer que su tan querido amigo le hablara de esa manera, él creía que iba ser diferente ahora que el moreno volvió pero se equivoco, aquella esperanza que guardaba Naruto de ser algo más que un amigo para Sasuke se fue disolviendo poco a poco, dolorosamente.

-Sasuke yo… solo quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes_ amigos- _la última palabra lo dijo con algo de tristeza cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Uchiha.

-Lárgate- después de decir eso se acostó en la cama de su celda dándole la espalda a su ex compañero, después de eso Naruto no pudo hacer más que irse, pero no se daría por vencido, no señor, él lograría sacar a aquel amigo que tanta falta le hizo estos años. Después de aquel día el Uzumaki siguió volviendo todas las mañanas haciéndole conversación a su amigo aunque este lo ignorara, así siguieron los días y meses, poco a poco el Uchiha se fue soltando por así decirlo hacia el rubio.

3 meses después

Se podía ver a dos shinobis discutiendo mientras caminaban por la ciudad

-Teme, eso no es verdad- decía Naruto enojado que insultaran a uno de sus amigos-Gaara es muy bueno, tiene su lado amable y no es ningún mapache-

-Ese mapache no tiene nada bueno además siempre esta que te mira y no exactamente como amigo ¬¬- decía el Uchiha mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado, entonces al rubio se le asomo una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que lo hacían ver tan gracioso, ya entendía porque su novio estaba así, si aquellos eternos rivales se habían vuelto algo más que amigos, con él pasar del tiempo Sasuke fue fijándose en el Uzumaki y empezaron a crearse nuevos sentimientos hacia su amigo y después de un tiempo aquellos dos cabezotas admitieron que le gustaba el otro, pero volviendo al tema original, la molestia del moreno era porque estaba celoso de aquel "mapache" como le decía.

-Sasu-chan, no te pongas celoso, él es solo un amigo- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, el moreno ante esto volteo para encarar a Naruto

-No estoy celoso, dobe- ante esto el rubio lo siguió picando hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha donde ahora ellos dos vivían, por capricho del pelinegro.

Al llegar Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldar, al instante el kitsune se sentó junto a él y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

-Te amo Sasuke- el rubio se acerco a la cara de su novio y le plantó un suave beso donde trasmitía todo lo que sentía y fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-Yo también dobe- el moreno abrazo a su kitsune y se quedaron descansando en el sofá por un largo tiempo.

Fin del Flash Back

Sasuke no pudo evitar que aflorara una sonrisa en su cara recordando aquello y es que el rubio lo había cambiado demasiado, de aquel hombre que solo pensaba en venganza y odio a uno que solo vive su vida junto a la persona que más ama siendo completamente feliz.

Pov´ s Sasuke

-Naruto, quieres que vallamos a algún lado el fin de semana- al parecer mi pregunta te sorprendió ya que al voltear al verte tenías una cara de "¿te sientes bien?" o "¿me estas bromeando?"- dobe si no quieres solo dímelo- dije medio furioso, como si nunca hiciera esto… bueno casi nunca… bueno la verdad nunca lo he hecho pero no deberías actuar así

-Claro que quiero… es solo que… me sorprendiste…nunca has hecho esto, hoy día si no te jalaba no veníamos- ok ese era un golpe bajo ¬¬, es que acaso no podía hacer un acto ro-romanti-cc-co tu puedes Sasuke ROMANTICO!! Muy bien eso, era algo que casi nunca hacia pero bueno por ese dobe cualquier cosa podía hacer.

-Ya dobe, bueno quieres o no?-

-Ya te dije que si, aunque no sé adónde podemos ir- pusiste una expresión como tratando de pensar te veías tan infantil así, que no pude aguantar y te planté un suave beso en la frente, dejándote con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pov´s Reira

-Lo pensaremos después, ahora mejor te acomodas mejor, ya llegamos- y ante ellos se encontraban las grandes puertas de aquella aldea que era su hogar desde hace mucho. Al llegar los guardias los saludaron y se quedaron viendo a un sonrojado Naruto que no sabía dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza, ante esto los guardias se rieron disimuladamente.

Así siguieron por las calles haciendo que todas las miradas de la gente se plantaran en ellos, la gente murmuraba, algunos se sonrojaban y otros se reían, a Sasuke le daba igual, en verdad no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, en cambio Naruto era un semáforo en rojo, trataba de taparse la cara con su pelo, pero era inútil. Ya después de toda la humillación que recibió el rubio al ser cargado por su novio por las calles de la aldea y de estar en su hogar lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá y de quejarse de todo y de culpar a Sasuke por su tobillo lesionado, haciendo que su novio se enfurezca, lo bueno es que el Uchiha ya conocía bien al rubio así que tan solo le siguió la corriente.

-Si dobe, todo es mi culpa- decía el moreno mientras buscaba algo de comer

-Argh Sasuke, en verdad que eres fastidioso, además no creas que se me olvido que me ibas a invitar ramen ´ttebayo- el rubio infló sus cachetes como un niño pequeño, cosa que trajo la atención del moreno.

- Ya dobe, sabes que si haces eso te ves muy adorable?- le dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba ágilmente hacia su novio, ante lo dicho por su novio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse con la boca media abierta. El moreno se posesiono al lado de su kitsune, empezando a besarlo vorazmente, por su parte el rubio no se hizo de rogar y como iban las cosa, no creía que pudieran ir a comer ramen.

Pero eso ya no importaba pensaba el rubio que se dejaba hacer por las manos de su koi, lo único que le importaba es que aunque había sufrido mucho en esos años por fin había podido traer a aquel ser que hacia su vida completamente feliz, en verdad estaba agradecido, aquel persona que fue despreciada por su aldea por ser el contenedor de aquel demonio, por fin podía ser feliz al lado de su amigo, amante y compañero.

Sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasu

Bueno he aquí el final espero que les haya agradado n.n y no me maten por no haber puesto elmon xD, bueno no sean malitas y dejen review

Bya! Bya! D


End file.
